Malgré lui
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Alors sa ne se passe pas dans le monde ninja. Naruto, lycéen est détesté de tous sauf le nouveau qui se retrouve toujours sur son chemin malgré lui.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** les perso m'appartiennent pas.

**Note:** ces une fic que j'avais commencé plus jeune mais que je n'avais jamais fini alors le début est moyen car je me suis mis au défi de la continuer sans rien changer des premier chapitre alors ses passable comme début xD

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

- Eh! avez-vous entendu la nouvelle les filles?, Dit une fille au cheveux rose.

- N-non ces quoi?, questionna une brune a l'air timide.

- Il va y avoir un nouveau dans notre classe.

- Moi je le savais déjà grand front, répliqua une blonde.

- A la ferme grosse truie, cria la rose.

Moi je les écoutes tranquille dans un coin et la nouvelle me laisse assez indifférent car pour moi sa ne sera qu'une autre personne qui me détestera pour aucune raison comme tous le monde. Je me présente: Naruto Uzumaki, je suis blond d'assez petite taille, les yeux bleu et j'ai 3 petites cicatrices sur chaque joue...

-Uzumaki! Arrête de rêvasser cria le prof de science.

Je sursaute car je n'avais pas remarquer que le cour avait commencer. J'entends plusieurs personnes ricaner et c'est les dents serrés que je lui répond:

- Désoler Orochimaru.

- Bien, reprenons.

Environ une dizaines de minutes plus tard ont entend toquer à la porte se qui provoque énormément de petit cri excité venant des filles de la classe et des soupirs indifférents pour les gars. Le prof va ouvrir et un garçon assez beau je dois dire entre en nous jetant un regard noir. Je recommence à regarder par la fenêtre car je m'en fou de ce mec moi.

- Bon voici Sasuke, et comme vous le voyez il est nouveau expliqua le prof.

- Salut Sasuke.

- La ferme Ino il est a moi, lui chuchotte Sakura a l'oreille.

- Dans tes rêve, lui rétorque Ino sur le même ton.

- Galère... , dit un brun l'air assez endormi.

- Bon Sasuke repris le prof. Tu peux aller t'assoir...*survole la classe des yeux* à côté de Naruto, désoler ses la seul place libre.

- Hn.

Il s'avance et vient s'assoir à côté de moi sans me regarder alors que partout ont entend des murmures dégoutés où offusqués. La cloche finit par sonner pour l'heure du diner, je range mes affaires et me dirige vers le toit ou je vais tout le temps depuis 2 ans déjà. Je m'étend pour regarder le ciel et finis par m'endormir je crois car lorsque je me réveille Sasuke est assis par terre et regarde le ciel aussi. Je me redresse et il semble se rendre compte que je me demande qu'elle l'heure il est car il me répond:

- Le dernier cour est bientôt finis.

- Quoi!, m'écriais-je en me relevant. Ses pas vrai, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais la.

- Rien.

- Sa finis dans environ combien de temps?

- 15 minutes alors arrête de gueuler dobe.

- Ta gueule teme, répliquais-je en me rasseyant.

Je commence à l'observer et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de le connaître plus mais ses fichus d'avance car dès que les autres lui auront parler de moi...

- Ta finis de me fixer.

- Quoi je ne te regardais pas, ne prend pas tes rêve pour la réalité.

- Hn.

La cloche sonne et je me dépêche de descendre du toit, en allant à mon casier je me fais bousculer de tout les côtés mais j'y suis habituer maintenant. Je met mes devoirs dans mon sac et me dépêche de rentrer chez moi mais à moitié chemin je me fais tirer dans une ruelle. Ils sont seulement deux mais je ne peux pas bouger car il y en a un qui s'est glissé derrière pour me maintenir les bras dans le dos.

- Alors pressé de rentrer chez toi connard, me dit le gars en face de moi.

- Je t'emmerde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent, je ne les connais même pas. Je le vois serrer les dents à mon insulte et il commence à me frapper. Les coups continue de pleuvoir de plus en plus fort mais je garde les dents serrés, je ne lui ferai pas l'honneur de crier. Il frappe de plus en plus fort tandis que je serre encore plus les dents, puis ces le noir total.

* * *

**Alors c'est moyen? xD je sais ses court, très court mais se n'est pas ma faute... enfin si mais ses pas le probleme.**

**Alors je mérite des reviews? Nan, si?**

**Ah et je vais essayer de poster à chaque semaine :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** les persos de m'appartiennent pas :(

**Note:** Je poste tous les mercredi pour cette fic.

**Commentaire inutile:** Alors voici le prochain chapitre, et oui je l'ai finis dans les temps xD je suis la meilleur^^

**Bonne lecture mina!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien ni celui de l'hôpital se qui m'aurait étonner puisque je n'y ai pas accès. J'entends quelqu'un monter alors je fixe mon regard vers la porte avec méfiance, et la Sasuke entre dans la chambre. Je reste bouche-bée jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle:

- Ferme la bouche tu as l'air d'un poisson dobe.

Je ferme la bouche et lui jette un regard noir sans rétorquer car j'ai mal partout et ces à se moment la que je vois le lit tâché de mon sang. J'essaie de me relever mais j'ai trop mal et je retombe avec un grognement grotesque.

-Reste couché usuratonkachi.

- Je... partir, murmurais-je.

- Non, je t'apporte de l'eau, et il partit pour revenir 2 minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Tiens, prend ça.

Je le prend et en buvant je remarque à quel point j'avais la gorge sec.

- Merci mais pourquoi tu m'aide et comment je suis arrivé ici?

- J'aurais peut-être pas du te donner a boire... peu importe, reprit-il je revenais de l'école et en passant devant une petite ruelle j'ai entendu du bruit et c'est là que je t'ai vu te faire tabasser par ces connards alors que tu étais inconscient.

- Wow! C'est la phrase la plus longue que je t'ai entendu dire, mais sa n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'aides.

- T'aurais voulu que je te laisse la peut-être?

- C'est se que les autres auraient fait, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Il vas falloir nettoyer tes plaies.

Ah il n'a rien dis, il doit me détester autant que les autres. Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il aider? Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras malgré mes minces tentatives de le repousser. Il me transporte dans la chambre de bain. Je regarde autour de moi : il y a la douche, un immense bain tourbillon et tous y est si propre.

- Arrête de faire le poisson où je vais croire que ces une manie chez toi.

- Mais ta salle de bain est énorme, répliquais-je pour ma défense.

Il eu un petit rictus moqueur à ma remarque. Il me dépose et m'enlève mon t-shirt se qui provoqua une vague de douleur dans tout mon corps.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

- Je te déshabille, répondit-il normalement.

- Mais je suis capable tout seul.

- Peut-être mais il faut que je nettoies tes plaies alors ferme la.

- Pffff.

- Très éloquent, bon va falloir que tu prennes une douche.

- D'accord.

Je commence à détacher ma ceinture mais je m'arrête net car Sasuke vient de retirer son t-shirt qui en passant est fichus car il est couvert de mon sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je me déshabille, me répond-t-il comme si s'était la question la plus idiote que je ne pouvais poser.

- Mais euh pourquoi, que je lui demande ayant peur de comprendre.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Quoi! non c'est hors de question, m'écriais-je.

- Arrête de faire ton enfant.

Il achève de se déshabiller et vas placer l'eau pour la douche. Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un de ces rictus moqueur.

- Je sais que je suis beau mais faudrait que tu arrêtes de me mâter.

- Hein, je ne te regarde pas.

Je finis de détacher ma ceinture puis j'enlève mon pantalon suivis de mon boxer pour me retrouver nu et couvert de sang devant un quasi étranger qui présentement me regarde un peu trop à mon goût.

- Regarde ailleurs teme.

- Relaxe dobe je regardais si tes blessures était graves mais il y a tellement de sang que je ne vois pas grand chose, et pourtant ils n'ont fait que frapper.

Il s'approche, me prend par le bras et me tire d'un coup sec sous la douche. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur mêlés de surprise quand l'eau coule sur mes blessures. Mais il aurait put m'avertir ce con sa fait mal. Je lui jette un regard noir alors qu'il me regarde encore avec un regard moqueur. Il commence à passer doucement ces main sur mes bras pour enlever le surplus de sang sans appuyer trop fort pour m'éviter des douleurs inutiles. Les bras terminés il passe sur mon cou, suivi de mon torse. Ensuite il me fit me retourner pour frotter mon dos, mes fesses malgré mes réticences, continue sur mes jambes et il me retourne encore pour se retrouver à genou devant moi.

Il repasse sur mes jambes puis se relève et je le remercie mentalement d'avoir sauté une certaine partie car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis cette fois, s'était extrêmement gênant. Il prend une bouteille de shampoing, en met une noisette dans ces main et commence à me frotter doucement les cheveux. Après avoir bien savonné il les rinces et fait pareil avec le revitalisant.

Le savon qui coule sur moi me picote beaucoup ou j'ai des coupures mais je ne me plains pas car j'aime bien qu'il s'occupe de moi ainsi, personne n'avait jamais fais cela pour moi. Il coupe l'eau et nous sortîmes de la douche. Il avance vers l'armoire et en sort deux serviettes, il met la première autour de ces hanches ensuite il s'approche de moi et se met à me sécher doucement tout en vérifiant si les blessures sont grave ou pas. Je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux devant tout les cicatrices qui parsème déjà mon corps sans pourtant dire un mot. À son regard, je sais qu'il sait pourquoi je saignais autant, de vieilles blessure c'était réouverte. Il bande chacune de mes blessures tranquillement, il en a même qui ont recommencer à saigner. Une fois fait, il part dans la chambre et revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et avec du linge dans les mains qu'il me passe. J'enfile se qu'il me passe sans dire un mot trop exténué pour parler.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi silencieux dobe.

Je sursaute car j'avais oublié qu'il était la tellement j'étais absorber à la contempler.

- Désolé je réfléchissais.

- Tu sais faire sa toi?

- Teme.

- Quoi ses comme sa que tu me remercie.

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Hn

Il sort de la chambre de bain et va s'assoir sur son lit. Je le rejoins et je vois que son lit a été changé, je reste debout à l'autre bout du lit. Alors que j'allais amorcer un mouvement vers la sortit, il prend la parole.

- Ou tu vas?

- Chez moi pourquoi?

- Tu as vue l'heure?

- Non.

- Crétin.

- Quoi répète sa pour voir.

- Crétin.

- Je vais te faire la peau connard.

- Hn.

- Aarrrg tu m'énerve.

Je me retourne et m'avance vers la porte mais il se lève et m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Quoi encore?

- tu ne peux pas partir.

- Et pourquoi cela Teme.

- Il est 1h30 du matin.

- Et alors?

- Tu reste ici.

- Ah non.

- Si et tu n'as qu'à appeler tes parents pour les avertir, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

- J'en ai pas, je vis seul.

- Alors tu restes.

- Non.

- Tu la ferme et tu restes.

- Tu vas m'en empêcher?

- Hn.

Il se dirige vers la porte, sort une clef de sa poche, verrouille la porte de sa chambre et remet la clef dans sa poche.

- Attend c'est une blague?

- Non alors maintenant tu la ferme et on se couche.

- Quoi, c'est hors de question.

Il passe à côté de moi et s'approche du lit pour se coucher mais je l'en empêche et lui agrippe le bras à mon tour.

- Rend moi la clef.

- Non.

Il tir d'un coup sec sur son bras et se couche après avoir éteint la lumière de la chambre nous laissant comme éclairage la faible lueur que la lune projette. Je reste un instant debout trop figé pour amorcer un geste mais je me ressaisis et j'embarque à cheval sur lui tout en lui bloquant ces bras avec mes mains et ces jambes avec mes propres jambes. D'abord surpris il me dévisage tout en essayant de bouger mais je tiens bon. Et lorsqu'il commence à se calmer je lui redemande la clef.

- Rend moi la clef tout de suite.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- À l'heure qu'il est c'est non.

- Pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu veux partir?

- Euh... c'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Non répond.

- Euh... je...

- Tu vois tu n'as aucune raison alors débarque tes lourd.

Je rougis tout en débarquant du lit. C'est la première fois que je peux parler avec quelqu'un sans qu'il me rejette alors j'avoue avoir de la difficulté a savoir ou sont les limites ou ont peux aller avec un ami. Mais se n'est même pas mon ami alors je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir. Mais pour l'instant je reste debout à côté du lit comme un idiot tout en me demandant ou je me couche.

- Eh dobe qu'est-ce t'attend pour te coucher.

- Ou?

- Dans le lit.

- Avec toi?

- Non avec le chat baka.

- Tu as un chat?

- Non s'était sarcastique dobe, bien sur que tu dors avec moi.

Je fais doucement le tour du lit et me glisse dans le lit en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur qui j'espère passera inaperçu. Se qui ne semble pas marcher puisqu'il se retourne vers moi.

- Sa va?

- Super.

- Tu as encore mal?

- Non.

Alors il me donne un petit coup dans mon torse et je dus retenir un cri tellement sa faisait mal et pourtant se n'étais qu'un petit coup.

- T'as plu mal hein.

- Rah la ferme.

- Hn.

Il se retourne dos à moi et peu de temps après sa respiration se régularise. J'attends encore quelques minutes et me tourne vers lui lentement. J'approche doucement ma main et la pose sur sa hanche. Ensuite je la glisse doucement jusqu'à sa poche pour y attraper la clef... qui n'est plus la! Où il la mit bordel. Alors il attrape ma main et se retourne vers moi avec un de ces rictus moqueur.

- Tu crois vraiment que je dors avec une clef dobe.

- Hmpf, elle est ou?

- Je sais pas.

- Connard.

- Tu ose m'insulter alors que tu me tripote lorsque je dors.

- Quoi mais je cherchais la clef c'est tout!

- Oui bien sur je te crois tellement, bonne nuit.

- Mais c'est vrai!

Mais il se retourne et se couche. Vaincu je me retourne moi aussi et m'endort comme une souche.

* * *

**Alors, alors? il est plus long que le prologue, même si c'est normal xD**

**Je mérite des reviews? Ou je vais me cacher avec mon toutou de Kyubi?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre si peu attendu :D et j'ai respecté le délai que je m'étais donné! YATAA!**

**Alors bonne lecture à vous mes cher peu lecteur en esperant que vous aprécierez.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin je me réveille à cause d'un infime détail. Je suis à moitié coucher sur Sasuke qui lui dort encore et nous sommes tout les deux en érection. C'est une situation énormément gênante. Je veux me décoller mais il ressert ces bras autour de moi. C'est assez problématique. Au bout de 5 minutes qui durèrent une éternité pour moi je finis par calmer mon érection matinale. Maintenant le deuxième problème est que je ne peux pas bouger et à chaque mouvement que je fais il ressert ces bras autour de moi comme si il avait peur que je parte.

Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard il me lâche et se recule doucement pour se retourner et se rendormir. C'est l'occasion rêvé pour partir en douce. Je me lève en faisant le moins de bruit possible et me dirige vers la porte. J'essaie de tourner la poignée mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et c'est à se moment la que je me rappel qu'il l'a fermé à clef. Ce connard il va me le payer. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver les clef et regarde les endroit ou il a été hier avant de se coucher. La table de nuit! Je m'approche doucement et rendu en face de la table de nuit je me penche et ouvre un premier tiroir, rien, le deuxième, rien du tout, le dernier, rien non plus! Hum réfléchis ou peut-elle être. Je survole la chambre des yeux mais ne voit pas ou il aurait put la cacher.

Mon regard vient finalement se poser sur lui. Et la c'est l'illumination, sous l'oreiller! Je m'approche silencieusement de lui. J'approche doucement ma main et la glisse sous son oreiller. Bingo je l'ai. Je me relève tout content et marche vers la porte. Au moment ou j'arrive pour insérer la clef je me fais plaquer contre le mur. Je pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Ou tu vas.

- Chez moi.

- Hum t'aurait put le demander au lieu de fouiller dans ma chambre.

- Et tu me l'aurais donné peut-être.

- Bien sur.

- Hum, alors je peux partir.

- Non.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu me laisserais partir.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

- Et alors?

- Alors tu vas rester jusqu'à se que j'ouvre la porte.

- C'est du kidnapping!

- Qui va appeler la police?

- ...

Je rétorque rien car il a parfaitement raison, personne ne me chercherais ou s'ennuirais de moi, même si je disparaitrais. Il se décolle de moi et va dans la chambre après avoir pris des vêtements propre. Moi je me dirige vers le lit et m'assoie dessus. Je retiens difficilement quelque larmes mais je me suis promis de ne jamais plus pleurer. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il m'a laissé la clef. Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte, y insère la clef et l'ouvre.

Je passe la tête dans le couloir pour me repérer. Mais je suis dans un manoir ou quoi? Je sors de la chambre et détale dans le couloir, tourne à gauche, puis à droite, descend les escaliers, remonte les escaliers, tourne encore à droite, ensuite à gauche, pour finalement s'asseoir au milieu du couloir pour souffler. Rectification, c'est un labyrinthe. Je me relève et repars a la recherche de la sortie. Alors que je suis sur le point d'abandonner je percute quelqu'un et nous tombons; moi par dessus. Je relève la tête pour m'excuser mes les mots se coince dans ma gorge car je suis tomber sur la personne que je voulais le moins voir, Sasuke qui me regarde encore avec un rictus.

- Te voilà.

- Hum, on dirait.

- Aller on va déjeuner.

- J'ai pas faim.

Mais mon ventre me dénonce en gargouillant.

- Tu pourrais te lever.

Je me relève en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et lui tend la main qu'il prend s'en dire un mot. Il part devant et je le suis en prenant bien le temps de regarder ou nous passons au cas ou j'aurais besoin de m'enfuir de nouveau. Je regardes les toiles qui parsèment les couloirs mais ne reconnait aucun artiste que je connaisse. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte avec deux serviteur qui ouvrirent la porte dès qu'ils nous aperçûmes. La salle est immense avec tout le mobilier de cuisine, la grande table entourés de six chaise aux tissus de couleur rouge bordeaux.

Les mur n'avait aucune toiles mais ils étaient à eux seul des œuvres d'arts. D'autres serviteurs entrèrent par la porte au fond de la pièce avec le set de table, et un plateau repas. Ils déposèrent le tout placé sur la table et repartirent sans un mot ou un regard pour nous. Il me fait signe de me mettre à table se que je fais rapidement tout en bavant presque devant la nourriture tellement cela avait l'air délicieux.

- Sert toi Dobe.

Je le regarde remplir son assiette et fais de même. Le déjeuner se passe en silence avec comme seul bruit le bruit de nos ustensiles. Le repas était excellent! Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Lorsque nous finissons il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre, se que je fais après avoir penser à partir en courant mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me perdre. Il remonte dans sa chambre et je le suis avec réticense: d'un coup qu'il veule refermer la porte à clef.

- Alors tu vas me la montrer la sortie?

- Hn, tu devrais t'habiller avant.

Hein? Je baisse les yeux et remarque que je ne porte qu'un long t-shirt avec un boxer noir.

- Teme! Tu m'as laissé me promener comme sa dans toute la demeure!

- Hn, ces toi qui est partit.

- ...

D'accord il marque un point, mais hors de question que je lui avoue.

- Euh... ano... t'aurais du linge?

- Hn.

Il se dirige tranquilement vers son armoire et sort un jeans bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il me les tend sans parler et c'est à se moment la que je remarque que lui il est déjà habillé. Je lui lance un regard noir donc il ignore toute signification et me dirige vers la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Je me regarde dans le miroir et reste pétrifié. Se n'est pas moi sa! Je ne porte rien de coloré. Alors que j'allais sortir pour protester la porte s'ouvrit et je la reçue en pleine tête.

- Bah tu fais quoi?

- TEME!

- Dobe, t'as finis?

- Nan! ces pas assez coloré.

- Hn.

Il s'approche de moi et me tire par le bras et je le suis sans rechigner pour une fois. Avant d'avoir pu m'en rendre compte, j'étais sur le perron et Sasuke avait déjà refermé la porte après m'avoir dis qu'il viendrait chercher ces vêtements le lendemain étant dimanche. Je me dirige chez moi et rendu à la porte je remarque qu'elle est grande ouverte. Je rentre et reste figé. Mon appart était sacagé partout, en allant des meubles, au murs, aux objets et même mon linge était fichu. J'étais habitué qu'on vandalise l'exterieur mais jamais on ne s'en étais pris ainsi à mes affaires. Je cours vers mon lit et commence à chercher un cadre photo mais je ne le trouve nul part. Déprimé, je m'éfondre à terre tout en retenant mes larmes, m'étant promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Au final je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte et perds toute notion de temps.

* * *

**Alors, c'étais correct. **

**Je mérite de reviews? **

**Pas des tomates pitiéé, des poires mais pas de tomates!**


	4. Chapter 3

**tadam! Voici le chapitre youpi!**

**Alors en espérant qu'il vous plaisent bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Se sont des coup à ma porte qui me réveille en sursaut. Je me lève et vais entrouvir ma porte pour voir qui venait me déranger.

- Mais, tu portes encore mes vêtements.

- Bah oui, tu me les a prêté tout à l'heure.

- Non hier, on est dimanche aujourd'hui usuratonkachi.

- Ah.

- Pourquoi tu gardes la porte entrouverte?

- Euh... parce que... je ne veux pas que tu rentres?

- Hn

Il pousse la porte et rentre sans mon autorisation mais se stop en apercevant mon appart.

- Mais, il s'est passé quoi ici?

- Vadalisme?

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde t'en veux?

- Je sais pas.

- Comment sa?

- Bah, je sais pas.

Il se retourne et me regarde, on aurait presque dit qu'il voulait me sonder. Il hausse les épaules et retourne à la porte.

- Je repasserai demain.

Et s'en va sans plus d'explication. Je referme la porte et commence le ménage qui s'impose. Au final il ne me restait presque plus rien mais par chance ceux qui avait fait ça n'avait pas trouvé ma cachette ou je mets mes économies. Je sors après avoir vérouillé la porte et m'en vais faire du shopping malgré que je déteste ça. Je reviens en fin de soirée les bras chargé de trucs, et les meuble se feront livrer dans 30 minutes.

Je place les objet et le linge qui peux être ranger et attend impatiement les meubles en tournant en rond dans l'appart. On toque à la porte et je vais ouvrir croyant que c'est le livreur mais se sont les deux type de vendredi.

- Alors petit con ta nouvelle déco, elle est bien, elle te plait?

- ...

Je répond rien et lui ferme la porte au nez. Je les entends partir en jurant que se n'est que le début et le livreur arrive enfin. Je place les meubles et vais me coucher après avoir lavé le linge de Sasuke, qui sècheras durant la nuit. Le lendemain je me réveille et lorsque je me retourne vers la petite table à coté de mon lit je remarque que je n'ai pas rachetté de cadran. Je me lève tout en pestant sur ma débilité et après avoir mis le linge de Sasuke dans mon sac je sors et vérouillant bien la porte.

Je fais tout le trajet en courant et lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'école nous somme à la pause du diner. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis vendredi. En soupirant je me dirige vers le toit, mon endroit à moi. Lorsque j'arrive su le toit, j'y vois Sasuke à la même place que vendredi. Je m'approche de lui et il se retourne en me foudroyant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as teme, te serais-tu levé du mauvais pied se matin?

- Hn.

Je sors son linge du sac et lui tend.

- J'avais dit que je repasserais se soir.

- Je sais mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'avoir chez moi.

- Hn, alors comme sa tes maudit.

- ..!

Il me fait un rictus moqueur.

- Les gens sont débile, croire qu'un idiot comme toi est dangereux et maudit.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- ... tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler?

- Je ne te parle pas, tes juste toujours sur mon chemin c'est tous.

- Ouais dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute.

- C'est ta faute.

- Teme.

- Alors tu me racontes comment c'est passé les incidents qui ont fait de toi un maudit?

- ...

- ...

- Pfff, mes parents venait d'emménager dans notre nouvelle maison alors que je n'avais que 2 mois, les voisins nous ont acceptés et tous se passait bien jusqu'au jour ou un séisme a toucher la ville, 4 ans plus tard. La moitié du toit ces écroulé sur mes parents et moi j'étais dans le berceau de l'autre coté à l'abris. L'ambulance est arrivée dès que possible mais mes parents était déjà mort et moi j'étais sain et sauf, même pas une putain d'égratignure. On dit alors de moi que j'étais l'enfant le plus chanceux sur terre et tous le monde m'adorait. Ma grand-mère Tsunade m'adopta et je partis habiter chez elle. Cela faisait 3 ans que je vivais avec et j'avais désormais 7 ans.

- C'est pour sa qu'ils ont dient que t'étais maudit?

- Mais attend j'ai pas finis teme.

- hm.

- Un jour la maison prit feu à cause d'un problème élèctrique, ma grand-mère mourrut brulé et moi je n'avais rien encore une fois. Les gens me reconnurent et leurs réactions se sont divisé en deux camps: Un avait peur de moi et ne voulaient plus m'approcher et l'autre avait pitié de moi et voulaient s'occuper de moi. Finalement j'ai fini chez mon oncle Jiraya. J'ai commencé l'école et je me faisait des amis, j'attirais les autres comme il disait. Quatre ans plus tard notre maison fut cambriolé et ils tuèrent mon oncle et me laissèrent tranquile. Les gens commencèrent alors à dirent que je tuais tous ceux que j'approchais alors ils éloignèrent leurs enfants, leur interdisant de m'approcher. Je fut proclamé maudit et depuis tout le monde me déteste ou on peur de moi. sauf toi.

On reste en silence à regarder les nuages jusqu'à la cloche et je me dirige vers ma classe avec mon sac sans passer à mon casier. L'après-midi se passe tranquilement et lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre je me dirige à mon casier pour y déposer les affaires dont je n'ai pas besoin. J'arrive à mon casier qui est à l'autre bout de l'école et il n'y a plus personne. Je compose le code de mon cadenas et j'ouvre la porte et un bout de papier en tombe. Je me baisse et le ramasse pour voir se que s'est. Je reste alors sans voix et je sens mes larmes monter.

C'est la photo que je gardais précieusement, celle ou mes parent s'enlace et ont un sourire resplendissant. Elle a été prise environ 2 mois après qu'elle est accouché de moi alors qu'on venais de déménager. Je m'écroule et retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Elle est fichu, tout se qu'il me restait de ma famille est fichu. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien autour, je suis dans un trou noir sans limite. Je tombe et tombe sans avoir quoique que se soit à me racrocher. J'entend vaguement mon nom mais je sombre dans l'inconcience avant d'avoir put l'identifier.

* * *

**Alors, il est plus court que les autres mais je voulais le finir dans les temps xD**

**Vous avez aimé ou adoré?**

**Pas détesté hein, je me suis forcée pour que sa plaise. **

**Nan je bague vous pouvez ne pas aimé.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici le new chapitre qui est le dernier en passant :D**

**Il est court je sais mais bon le voilà pareil XD**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

J'ouvre les yeux lentement tout en ayant une sensation de déjà vue.

- Enfin réveillé.

Je tourna la tête vers la voix et vois Sasuke assis sur l'autre moitié de lit un livre à la main. J'allais passer un main dans mes cheveux mais je remarque que je tiens encore la photo. Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Eh dobe, sa va.

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Sans qu'on ait le temps de le réaliser, lui comme moi, j'avais passé mes mains autour de son torse et la tête sur le haut de ces cuisses. Je commence à me détendre et les larmes coulèrent doucement. Il ne dit rien et me caressa les cheveux comme on le ferais à un enfant pour le consoler. Finalement il se couche difficilement étant donné que je n'ai pas voulu le lacher et me serre dans ces bras.

On s'endort ainsi profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Le lendemain je me réveille et profite du fait qu'il dorme pour le regarder. Il a vraiment un visage dénué de défault. Une belle peau blanche et douce, de long cils qui frole ces joues lorsqu'il a les yeux fermé, un joli nez et le meilleur, des lèvres rosées très attirantes. Il passe alors sa langue sur ses lèvres et moi j'imagine la remplacer par la mienne..

- Dobe.

Je sursaute et relève la tête. En le regardant je sais qu'il avait fait exprès de se lècher les lèvres pour voir ma réaction. Je rougis et enfoui ma tête dans son cou pour éviter qu'il ne le remarque. Il essait de se décoler mais je me colle encore plus à lui. Au final, je suis à moitié dessus et je le serre tout en gardant ma tête dans son cou trop gêner pour remarquer notre position incongrus. Alors que je veux remonter un peu mon genou je rencontre quelque chose de dur et Sasuke lâche un gémissement.

Je relève la tête étonné pour être sur de se que j'ai entendu et je le vois la tête rejeté en arrière qui se mord la lèvre inférieur. Il ouvre les yeux et me jette un regard chargé de désir. Je reste un instant figé par un regard aussi désireux mais voulant jouer un peu je bouge mon genou de haut en bas doucement et observe ces réactions. Il rejette de nouveau la tête en arrière et lache un autre gémisement. Je sourie fier de moi et continue mon mouvement. Il a de plus en plus de misère à se retenir et je vois sa lèvre saigner tellement il la maltraite depuis tout à l'heure. Je me relève un peu et vais l'embrasser.

Il ouvre les yeux surpris mais répond à mon baiser avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche plus en profondeur. Une lutte acharné pour avoir le dessus s'engage et sans savoir comment je me suis ramassé sur le dos alors que Sasuke est couché sur moi et découvre de sa langue ma bouche en prenant les devant. Il commence à se frotter contre mon érection et nous ne retenons pas pour exprimer notre plaisir. Il retire nos boxer et prend en main nos érections pour nous branler ensemble. Je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Sasuke me sourit et me dit deux petit mot qui me firent jouir immédiatement comme si c'étais ça qui manquait depuis le début.

- Je t'aime

Il me suivit dans ma jouissance et s'écroula sur moi. Il se releva et s'affaissa à mes coté. Nous nous endormirent à nouveau, oubliant totalement que nous avions école. Je me réveille doucement et cherche Sasuke et je me redresse paniqué en remarquant que le lit est vide. Alors que j'allais me lever et partir à sa recherche il entra dans la chambre et me fit un doux sourire.

- Où t'étais?

- J'étais sorit faire quelque chose.

-...?

- Tiens.

Il me tendis une enveloppe que j'ouvre rapidement curieux de voir se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Lorsque je vois le contenu je me met à pleurer. Il s'assit à mes coté et je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Dans l'enveloppe il y avait la photo des mes parents.

- Comment t'as fait?

- À l'arrière de la photo il y avait un code qui m'a permis de trouver les négatifs des photos pris par l'appareil donc je les ai fais sortir.

- Les?

- Bah oui, t'as pas vu.

Je reprend l'enveloppe et regarde à nouveau à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs photos, tous de mes parents et moi. Je lui saute à nouveau dessus et l'embrasse de nouveau.

- Merci Sasu

- Hn

On continu de s'embrasser encore un moment mais il finit pas rompre le baiser.

- Naruto tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi?

- Quoi, déjà?

- Oui.

- ... D'accord.

Nous passons le reste de l'après midi à emménager mes choses chez lui et le soir tout était finit. Nous regardons un peu les nouvelles qui parlait de 2 jeunes de mon âge qui avait été trouvé entre la vie et la mort dans la ruelle à côter de chez moi. Sasuke ferme la télé et me dit avec un rictus:

- Une chance que tu vis avec moi maintenant, sa aurait put être toi.

- J'ai presque l'impression que tu a quelque chose avoir avec cette histoire.

- Hn

Il me prend dans ces bras et nous conduit dans la chambre ou on se couche ensemble heureux, nous avions enfin trouvé la personne qui nous falait.

* * *

**D'après vous Sasuke y ait pour quelque chose? **

**Je sais c'est court, mais j'avais la flemme d'en faire plus.**

**Le lemon si je peux l'appeler ainsi xD est trèèèès court aussi mais la flemme aussi :D**

**Sinon malgré ça je peux avoir des reviews?**

**S.V.P!**


End file.
